ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Jetray (Classic)
Jetray is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. Appearance Jetray is a red, humanoid, manta ray-like alien with yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, and two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Jetray is slightly taller than Julie.Pier Pressure He is about Ben's regular height, excluding his horns. Jetray_HU.png|Jetray in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Powers and Abilities VoV1 (249).png|Flight Jetray firing.PNG|Neuroshock Blasts EotB (188).png|Hyperspace Entrance Jetray is Ben's fastest flier as he can fly at supersonic speeds. Jetray maneuvers through the air with little to no flapping and accelerates to speeds greater than light with ease. Jetray is even capable of maneuvering through space, a task which no amount of flapping would allow. Jetray's flight speed even allows him to go into hyperspace''Eye of the Beholder, which means he can travel across interstellar distances in moments. It would appear that Jetray has an additional key to flight beyond his wings. In proportion to his size, he has a very short wingspan, although his weight is unknown. Jetray can fire neuroshock blasts from his eyes and tailAll That Glitters'' that are strong enough to paralyze a Pyronite, as seen when Ben fought against Alan. His neuroshock blasts can also start fires as shown by Swift.Weapon XI: Part 1 Jetray is durable enough to withstand gunfire from a fighter jet, though it does cause him great discomfort.Fame Jetray has enhanced strength, which he demonstrated in fighting Alan and Ultimate Kevin.The Enemy of My Enemy Jetray can survive in the vacuum of space.The Final Battle: Part 1 Weaknesses Jetray can be hurt by his own neuroshocks. Jetray cannot walk very well due to his proportionally thin hind limbs. Jetray can be ensnared by Spidermonkey's webs.Good Copy, Bad Copy History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Jetray first appeared in Everybody Talks About the Weather. Jetray defeated Alan. *In All That Glitters, Jetray was defeated by Michael. *In Max Out, Jetray battled some DNAliens. *In Pier Pressure, Jetray searched for Julie. *In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Jetray was defeated by Verdona. *In Paradox, Jetray battled the Trans-Dimensional Monster, but failed. *In Darkstar Rising, Jetray battled Darkstar. *In Save the Last Dance, Jetray appeared and turned straight into Big Chill. *In Pet Project, Jetray flew to where Gwen, Kevin, and Julie were. *In Inside Man, Jetray battled some DNAliens to get the Oscillator Key, but failed. *In Birds of a Feather, Jetray helped Simian to get a crystal on the moon. *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Jetray battled DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Jetray flew to a battle with Ssserpent. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Jetray battled Vilgax. *In Inferno, Jetray destroyed a bomb and escaped the explosion. *In Simple, Jetray went to stop a war, but failed. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Jetray battled the Vreedle Brothers. *In Singlehanded, Jetray was in the Null Void. *In If All Else Fails, Jetray went to find Reinrassig III. *In Trade-Off, Jetray flew with Gwen. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Jetray battled Vilgax. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Jetray destroyed some asteroids, but failed to destroy a giant one. Later, he flew to Albedo's lair. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Jetray escaped from the exploding ship. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Jetray flew away from a Forever Knight castle and later battled Humungousaur. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame Jetray saved an air force pilot. *In Video Games, Jetray was scanned by Oliver Thompson. Later, Jetray failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Too Hot to Handle, Jetray saved Gwen and battled P'andor. *In Andreas' Fault, Jetray found Argit. *In Fused, Jetray defeated Ra'ad. *In Hero Time, Jetray flew to where Computron's Minions were. *In Where the Magic Happens, Jetray had Gwen's help to get on the ground in Ledgerdomain. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Jetray battled Ultimate Kevin on Rust Bucket 3. *In Eye of the Beholder, Jetray went into hyperspace to travel to where Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Ship were. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Jetray came to get Kevin at Gwen's house. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Jetray destroyed the Hands of Armageddon. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Jetray traveled to fight Ssserpent. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Jetray came to the Rust Bucket 3. *In Couples Retreat, Jetray was chasing Darkstar. *In The Eggman Cometh, Jetray flies around the town with the evolution ray on his chest and evolves all of the dragons to chickens, along with accidentally evolving the Sheriff's intelligence to superhuman levels. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Jetray's powers were used by Ultimate Ben. ;Kevin *In Inspector 13, Jetray was used by Kevin. |-|Specials= *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Jetray appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' (first appearance) *''All That Glitters'' *''Max Out'' *''Pier Pressure'' *''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' *''Paradox'' ;Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Save the Last Dance'' (cameo) *''Pet Project'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Simple'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''Singlehanded'' *''If All Else Fails'' (x2) *''Trade-Off'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' ;Albedo ;Season 2 *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (x2) |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance) *''Video Games'' (x2) *''Too Hot to Handle'' *''Andreas' Fault'' *''Fused'' *''Hero Time'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' ;Season 2 *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' ;Season 3 *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' *''Couples Retreat'' (x2) *''The Eggman Cometh'' ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' ;Kevin ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' |-|Specials= *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback; cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs Ben *''The New Order'' *''Double Trouble'' *''Backcountry Battleground'' *''Flag'' *''Hero Times Two'' *''Black Knight's Flight'' Albedo *''Double Trouble'' ;Chapter Books *''Triple Threat'' *''The Dark of Knight'' *''Galaxy Wars'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Attack'' *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omnimatch'' *''Toon Creator'' Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force Jetray is a playable alien in the Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable versions of the game. Jetray is initially unavailable, but is unlocked at the beginning of the Bombs Away! level. Jetray is able to use his sonic dash to quickly cross long gaps. He can also dive underwater and move freely, something that the rest of Ben's aliens and Ben himself are unable to do. Jetray is used at the end of the A Few Bad Eggs level to escape the collapsing facility underneath Parksville. Jetray is vital for progression on the A Few Bad Eggs, Rural Rumble, Running on Autopilot and A Change in the Weather levels of the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Jetray is a playable alien in the game. Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick change feature during his battle with an animated Mr. Smoothy mascot, Jetray was temporarily locked. Jetray was reunlocked upon Ben's arrival in the Null Void. Jetray is able to glide and ride on wind currents to temporarily increase his altitude like Big Chill, however he can do so for considerably longer distances and with greater speed. Jetray is vital for progression on the Null Void level of the game. Nintendo DS Version Jetray, along with Murk Upchuck are reunlocked upon Ben's arrival in the Null Void. Jetray is able to use his sonic dash to quickly cross long gaps in the Null Void. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Jetray is a playable alien in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Jetray was temporarily locked. Jetray was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 9. Jetray is able to double jump and use his sonic dash to quickly cross long gaps. Jetray is the last alien used in the game, in order to escape the collapsing catacombs after the battle with Hex. Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a portmanteau of a "jet," a fast aircraft vehicle, and "manta ray," the creature his appearance is based on. Additionally, he can fire neuroshock rays, adding to the "ray" part of his name. Trivia *In the Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game), Jetray can survive underwater. This power was never demonstrated on the show. **However, Dwayne McDuffie did write an underwater battle scene for Jetray, but it was scrapped. *Jimmy thought Jetray's name was "Jeffrey" until Ben corrected him. *Even though Jetray is more adaptive in water, Ben mostly uses him for aerial fights or travels through space. *In Vilgax Attacks (DS), Jetray's name is misspelled "Jet Ray". *His flight and neuroshock blasts are reminiscent of the dragon-like Zok, of The Herculoids. References Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males